


“YOU’RE GOING TO TIP THE CANOE.”

by Chikabiddy



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lilly Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Writing prompt fic





	“YOU’RE GOING TO TIP THE CANOE.”

“I thought this was supposed to be fun,” Lilly grumbled, pausing her rowing to check again on her chipped nail.

“It is fun, if you’d stop being a diva for 5 minutes,” Veronica shot back.

Her mom and dad had taken her camping a few times when she was younger; they were fond memories, something she wanted to share with Lilly. Unfortunately, Lilly didn’t love the outdoors. At least not these outdoors, the kind without constant amenities. Canoeing started off better, Lilly excited for the rush of the rapids, but after two chipped nails and the squirrel attack both their moods were soured. Lilly pouted from her forward position on the canoe, forcing Veronica to paddle both sides unassisted.

“You could at least help me get back to shore, since this is obviously not getting any better.”

“No, it’s fine,” Lilly sighed. “I’m sorry, Veronica. I know this trip means a lot to you. I really am trying to enjoy it.”

Veronica stopped paddling, focusing on Lilly. Moments like this, when Lilly was raw and honest were rare. “I know, Lils. And I know you prefer your luxury suites and fluffy bathrobes, but I wanted do to something that was just us.”

“Well, the privacy is nice…”

Smiling, Veronica twined her fingers through Lilly’s a placed a soft kiss on her palm. “Yeah, it is.”

Lilly retrieved her paddle, “alright then, darling. Where to?”

As Veronica moved to help with the paddling, the water splashed and the boat rocked. Lilly screamed and jumped to her feet. 

“Lilly! YOU’RE GOING TO TIP THE CANOE!”

Sure enough, Lilly’s sudden movements disturbed the delicate balance and the canoe flipped sending Lilly and Veronica into the water. Veronica surfaced first, scanning frantically for Lilly. They were both strong swimmers, but Veronica couldn’t help but worry. Luckily, Lilly popped up shortly after, sputtering and wiping at her face. They both grabbed on to the capsized canoe, recovering from their brief time underwater. Veronica caught Lilly’s eyes, and Lilly burst out laughing. Her mirth was infectious, and Veronica found herself joining in.

“So,” as she controlled her breathing, “having fun yet?”

“Sure, Veronica. This is the best time I’ve had in months.” Lilly reached across the canoe and planted a kiss on Veronica’s lips. “We should do this more often.”

“Oh yeah,” Veronica agreed. “We can make this our monthly date.”

“Mmm, maybe once a year. On our anniversary.”

“Deal,” Veronica agreed and kissed Lilly back wholeheartedly.


End file.
